Just Your Average Flight to Guam
by Weatherlibby
Summary: One-shot. Stacey Martin is a flight attendant for Ajira Airlines.  It's just your average flight to Guam, right? Rated T for some language.


Here is a quick little one-shot idea that I had, so I wrote it out. It's about one of the flight attendants on Ajira Flight 316, and what her thoughts were as the plane went down. Please review and no flames! -Alston

* * *

That particular day. Nothing special about it, just your average flight to Guam. Stacey had been doing it for three years straight. L.A, Guam. Guam, L.A. She was used to flying. Her father was a pilot, her mother a flight attendant. Stacey had followed in the family profession, just like her older brothers had. The oldest two were pilots. Her younger brother, Max, loaded luggage. Stacey wasn't the best flight attendant. Sometimes she didn't show the example of the buckle right or she would forget her hat. She had to write her instructions down on her hands. Her boss, Monique, would yell at her, telling her how stupid she was, and how she couldn't do anything right. Her plane left in the evening, and Stacey was running late. She rushed to the airport, flashed her I.D. to security, and fixed her hat while she took her place on the plane.

"Need a bobby pin?" her friend, Jeanette, whispered. She nodded, and Jeanette slipped one out of her hair and gave it to Stacey. She slipped it into place and Jeanette motioned her over to another aisle, away from the other flight attendants. "Your ass is saved for now. Monique's late…for once." Stacey let out a long sigh. What would she do without Jeanette? Passengers began taking their seats. The two flight attendants stood at the door of the plane, greeting passengers. Jeanette and Stacey had a game: before every flight they would people-watch and gossip about the passengers. Stacey pointed out a rotund man, well over 200 pounds. Jeanette picked two passengers, a man and a woman. The man was wearing handcuffs.

"Do you think he's a terrorist?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know. I'm not one to judge, I suppose." Jeanette replied. Stacey went back to the game. The last passenger to come aboard was declared a tie between the two women. His arm has in a sling, and he had bruises and cuts all over his arms. "You think he's a victim of a bar fight?" Jeanette whispered.

"I don't know. I'm not one to judge." Stacey joked. When all the passengers had boarded, all the flight attendants walked down the aisle, checking seatbelts and reading safety instructions. After the plane was well in the air, some passengers switched seats.

"Welcome to Ajira Air, this is your Captain, Frank J. Lapidus." One of the passenger's faces brightened at the sound of that name, and he called Stacey over.

"Could you please tell the pilot that Jack Shephard is on board and would like to speak with him?" Stacey nodded, walked up to the cockpit, and knocked on the door. Jeanette eyed her suspiciously, and Stacey mouthed the word, 'passenger,' before the door opened.

"Captain, there is a Jack Shephard on board and he would like to have a word with you." The captain, or Frank Lapidus, smiled in surprise and handed the controls over to the co-pilot. Stacey observed the two men. They shook hands, and had a short conversation consisting of small talk. Then the pilot eyed some of the other passengers. Stacey was about to walk off when she heard the captain say,

"We're not going to Guam, are we?" She turned back around to him.

"Sir, is there a problem?" she asked. The captain shook his head and went back into the cockpit. The rest of the plane ride was unusually smooth. Stacey had a hunch that something was going to happen, but she had reminded by Monique over and over again, the word "CRASH" is not in your vocabulary. Stacey really wanted to point out the fact that during these little rants, Monique said crash about seven times, but she never did. For the next few hours, Stacey served passengers, attending to their every need, occasionally sneaking away for a water break where she and Jeanette would talk, gossip, a complain about their jobs. Since the plane was only half full, when turbulence hit, the unbuckled people were jolted out of their seats, by a little. "Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has switched on the 'Fasten Seatbelts' Sign. Please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelt." she repeated into the intercom phone. A bigger turbulence bump hit, making Stacey dive for the nearest seat. She quickly buckled her seatbelt, one in the back of middle class. A flash of bright light overcame the plane. _So this must be what it feels like to die. _Then, the light was gone. Stacey's eyes darted around the cabin. Everybody's hair was standing upright. They were falling. She carefully unbuckled her seatbelt, and holding on the chairs, wearing a portable oxygen mask, Stacey scaled the cabin, placing oxygen masks on everyone who was unconscious without one. Then the plane came to impact with the ground, and Stacey went flying up into the air. _So this is what it feels like to die._


End file.
